The liquid crystal display technology has been widely used in the fields of television, mobile phones, and public information display. At present, a liquid crystal display device mainly constitutes a cell assembling, an array substrate, and a color film substrate. Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic plane of an existing array substrate is illustrated. The array substrate comprises a gate line 10 and a data line 11. The gate line 10 and the data line 11 are perpendicularly crossed (because they are located in different layers, they will not be electrically connected where they are crossed) Moreover, a thin film transistor (comprising a gate 13, a source 14 and a drain 12) is arranged in the vicinity of the cross position of the gate line 10 and the data line 11. The signal voltage of the data line 11 is written into the pixel electrode through the thin film transistor.
The current array substrate inevitably has the following problems in actual applications:
As shown in FIG. 1, since the source 14 and the gate 13 of the thin film transistor overlap with each other, and the overlapping area is relatively large, a relatively large parasitic capacitance will be generated between the two, which makes the signal on the gate line 10 to be delayed, thereby resulting in cross talk and drop in display uniformity.